


Portal to Passion

by MilitechMatty, MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Friends With Benefits, Impregnation, Multi, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, cum, portal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitechMatty/pseuds/MilitechMatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: The legends make good use of their tactical abilities in the best way possible.





	Portal to Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, the majority of this was wrote by my good buddy, I just chipped in occasionally
> 
> She's lying to you, it was an equal effort

There were only two spots of privacy on the dropship. The safer, but more cramped, maintenance room and the more exposed, but roomier lockers. It was no secret among the legends that Wraith and Mirage liked these spots for post-battle shower sex or a quick blowjob to get the adrenaline pumping. The pair were quite happily polyamorous and there was no repeat customer like Bangalore. Out of all the sneaky sessions the skirmisher and the engineer liked to hold, Anita was the most frequent guest. Sure, Octane could pound away like a jackhammer, much to the delight of Mirage, Wattson had a kind of shy innocence that Wraith found endearingly sexy and even Bloodhound was surprisingly talented in controlling both of their orgasms, but Bangalore had strength and stamina by the bucketful. She could be rough when she wanted and gentle when she needed and both Elliott and Renee loved her for it. Their mutual friend with benefits had become an integral part of their relationship. So, when Elliott suggested they make extensive use of their personal areas simultaneously, she jumped right on board. 

Mirage's cocky demeanor rang out through the expanse of the empty locker room, voice low and teasing despite the almost violent gesticulations of his hands. "I've been planning this for weeks, trust me, it'll work. Sixty seconds - reckon you can keep up?" Wraith smiled to herself and shook out her hands, cracking her neck from side to side and jumping up and down a few times, limbering herself up for the sprint ahead. The objective was simple. Portal in the locker room. Take it to a naked and strapped Bangalore in the maintenance room. Drop her panties. Wait for a decoy to come through then get sucking. As long as she didn't stop or get held up, she should have just enough portal energy to make it to Anita. While looking into her past, she developed a theory she may have been a Pilot once. She hoped and prayed she was because the muscle memory of wall running would come in real handy right about now. She felt a hand slap her ass as she bent down to touch her toes. Mirage shrugged and gave a light chuckle as she peeked at him from between her legs, raising an eyebrow. "OK. Open the door." Mirage grabbed the door handle and Wraith readied the portal. "I wouldn't screw this up. I mean, like, I would advise you not screw it up although, while we're on the subject, if it were me, I'd-"

"Elliott, shut up."

"Yeah, OK. I mean, that's fair. Whatever, it's not like I'm- OK, I'm just gonna count now. 3… 2… 1… GO." Wraith splayed her palm out as she did so many times in the arena, her fingers quickly curling and clenching to cope with the pain of portal placement, and she took off sprinting down the corridor. Left, right, left, left, another left, be faster god damn it. And then- 'Slide!' Another Wraith. Another world. Another reality. Watching her back whether she wants it or not. Caustic froze in fear as the tiny Asian woman slid between his legs mid-stride. "I don't know why I still come to these games" he muttered before continuing on. 'Off the wall!' Wattson shrieked as Wraith slammed her feet into the cool, steel bulkhead mere inches above her. On and on, through the twisting maze of the dropship. 60%. 70%. 80. 90. With one final slide, she dropped the portal exit and landed at the feet of a naked Anita. "Hi." Bangalore stroked the strap on and firmly eased her through the portal as she closed the door. "Clothes off. Now." Wraith shivered in anticipation as she lowered her black lace pants and guided her lips around Mirage's waiting cock, just as a decoy passed her and wrapped its hands around Bangalore's waist.

Looking up through her lashes at the man in front of her, she watches another pair of hands wandering the expanse of his chest, making him shiver at the contact. As the fingers worked up his neck, tangling into his hair and pulling his head back for a kiss, Wraith let out a pleased moan, feeling the thick head of the plastic dick tease between her dripping folds. There was something incredibly hot about watching her boyfriend kiss another version of himself, clearly lost in the pleasure of the lips around him and the hands working his most sensitive spots. As Bangalore pushed in, Wraith began to bob her head in short, practiced movements, flicking her tongue around his rigid member as she glided up and down. The neat rhythm Anita had set was quickly disrupted as her hips were pushed forward, a deep husky moan escaping her lips as the decoy entered her. The force of the decoy's thrust caused Wraith to jolt forward in turn, accidentally taking in more of Mirage's dick than she had planned and choking slightly. Mirage gently lifted her head and gave her a moment of air before she learnt back down, licking up his shaft then taking him in again. Bangalore's voice rang out, slightly static, from the other side of the portal. "35 seconds! Pick up the pace soldiers!" Wraith internally cursed as she remembered the time limit and started sucking harder and faster, eliciting greater moans from Mirage. He gasps, begging out with a strained voice for his decoy to get on with it, lost in the throes of pleasure as his decoy pushed in, holding onto the trickster's shoulders with near bruising force, mouth working the column of his throat as they tried to set a rhythm which worked for the other legends as well as their own pleasure. By far, he was the loudest out of them all, eyes rolling back in his head as the steady sound of obscene skin against skin echoed out through both rooms simultaneously, grabbing at the black strands of Wraith's hair between his fingertips as he ground down deeper into the heat of her throat.

On the other side of the portal, the stress was just as prevalent. Wraith's pussy started to ache slightly as Bangalore pounded as hard as she could in the remaining 20 seconds, using the decoy's thrusts into her ass for extra power. Wraith's hands snaked down to her soaked thighs as she started to finger herself furiously. Feeling the wave of release, she squirted all over her flight suit, catching some on Anita's powerful thighs with a muffled scream of pleasure. Mirage grunted as he shot his load down her throat, which she swallowed with some notable effort. For the most part, she managed it but the bits of cum that leaked from the side of her mouth coaxed one more stream out of Elliott. Bangalore's firm, calloused hand grabbed Wraith surprisingly lovingly by the throat and she yanked her back as the portal closed. The decoy exploded into pixels, leaving a lingering kiss on Bangalore's shoulder as it did so and Wraith was slammed up against the wall, now impaled on Anita's strap and completely at her mercy. Pushing close, chest against Wraith's back, Bangalore began to jerk her hips up in slow rough thrusts, prying gasps and whines out from between her lips. The ever approaching sound of footsteps draws their attention, though not enough to stop as Wraith grinds down, meeting the thrusts with a twitch of her hips. "Look at you." Mirage coos as he walks through the door, hastily shutting it behind him, hair sticking to his forehead with the sweat and the too half of his jumpsuit tied around his waist. He takes a moment to run his thumb across Wraith's parted lips, smirking. "Feel good?"  
Bangalore makes sure to deliver another powerful thrust as Wraith answers, making her voice cut off into a high pitched moan. Mirage cradled Wraith's cheeks in his hand and slipped his tongue into her mouth. As they made out, he moved himself under her arms so that she had him trapped against the wall in a Mirage/Wraith/Bangalore sandwich. "You mind if I take over?" He said, sliding two fingers into Wraith's cunt, taking care to avoid Bangalore's harsh thrusts. "Of course. She's your girlfriend." She slid the dildo out of Wraith, causing a little cum to leak onto the floor. "But she's my fuck buddy." She rubbed the strap on against her ass cheeks, coating them in the copious amounts of cum Wraith had generated before sliding in and leaning forward to kiss Mirage. They tilted their heads down so that while they kissed, they could also bite and lick at Wraith's neck. Mirage dropped his pants again and pushed his way into Wraith's warmth, lifting her up and wrapping her thighs around his waist. 

Hissing at the over sensitivity, Mirage throws back his head as he begins to thrust, settling for an alternating pattern between his own movements and Anita's, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up. He pushed his face into the pale skin of Wraith's neck, suckling gently as he moaned, feeling the resounding power of the other woman's movements as she used her hands to spread Wraith's ass cheeks, thrusting up to find the perfect angle. A sharp squeal let her know she had found it and, with a satisfied smirk, she began to up her pace. "Double timin' it." Mirage would have laughed at Bangalore's oft-used phrase if he wasn't almost about to cum, and too bathed in serotonin to focus on anything else. Wraith struggles in their grip, the pleasure of being speared relentlessly by two thick cocks almost too much to bear as she fucked down eagerly, driving the sensation forward with a cry. Her thighs tightened around Mirage in an effort to drive him deeper. She could tell from the way he abandoned his rhythm he was close and sure enough, she sighed happily as his warm seed flooded into her, voice cracking as he let out a weak curse. She cradled into his neck as she rode out his orgasm, feeling his cum fill her up. "Close." Anita warned, picking up the pace enough to keep Wraith riding both of them relentlessly, the wet noises sounding infinitely louder now they were all so connected. With a few more bruising thrusts, Anita's face contorts into a pleasure fuelled growl, fingers digging deep into the generous flesh of Wraith's ass. She let out a guttural moan as she came fiercely, the cum being blocked by the strap on from squirting all over instead running down her thigh, mixing with Wraith's own release. Finally pulling out, the three collapses into a tangled, sweaty mess, panting heavily. Wraith shuffled down and started to gently give Mirage one last blowjob as she fingered Bangalore, the three sighing and cuddling in their post sex recovery.  
"I told you it would work." Mirage sighs out, content with the heavy feeling that spread over his body now he had came, petting at Wraith's soft hair.  
"I admit it, you were right" backed up Bangalore. Mirage started to grin but she harshly shut him down. "Don't let it get to your head." She chides, making the man pout indignantly. "I need a shower. Care to join me?" He offers, stretching as best he can with the two bodies against his, effectively pinning him. "I give a mean after-fuck massage." He groaned as she coaxed the last of Mirage's cum from him, swallowing with an audible gulp. "That sounds wonderful." She murmured before collapsing onto his chest, falling fast asleep, the rigorous and brutal pounding she had received leaving her completely drained.


End file.
